


Someone's In the Wolf

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: Queens of the Desert Underground [2]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Gen, Hints of bromance, Mythology - Freeform, Nudity, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, involuntarily sometimes, Matt literally changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's In the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Now that s2 is quite a bit along, I wanted to go back to "Back to the Low" and expand on it a bit, most importantly why Matt was inexplicably grimy the whole time lol. Well, that's what I tell myself but I really just wanted more Matt/Vampiro bromance.
> 
> Also somehow I completely forgot to mention both of these titles are Queens of the Stone Age references.

Matt was always, always restless after he left the Temple for the week.

He'd hang around to socialize for a bit then wander outside. Once past the little halos of light around the Temple, the was nothing but a sea of black in front of him, the lights of the city very distant and faint.

Then the sweating would start.

No matter the temperature of the night, he always sweated to begin with. It ran into his eyes and stung. He wiped away at it, uselessly, as a reflex.

Then burning, next. Fire was trapped just under his skin. He would growl and whine and paw at his clothes. He would shake his head recklessly to and fro, sweat drops splattering against the wall.

The final stage was emergence, the time when he would unhinge his jaw and howl at the cloudy sky. He would lick his lips and grin, scrape his fingers against the dingy brick.

Tonight, the fire stopped cold. He heard footsteps.

It was impossible to go back mid-transformation. How to even explain himself? Half-man, half-beast and yet neither and yet something in between. He braced himself.

Jack Evans rounded the corner into the hallway. He was still rubbing his back from his last bout with Drago. He didn't know if dragons were real or not but they sure hit like a motherfucker.

He slowed his pace down the hallway. Really, he had to piss. And standing in his way was one of the commentating goon squad--Mark? Mike? He was looking at him like a trapped animal.

"The hell you lookin' at?" He scratched under his chin. "Looking for your boyfriend?"

"What? No! Why would you assume that?"

"You and the bald one sure are close."

"Can two men not just be friends anymore?"

Jack shrugged and muttered. "Didn't mean anything by it." He bumped Matt with his shoulder on his way to the restrooms in the back. "Night."

Alone again, all the fire in Matt's veins subsided.

He didn't feel like changing right now.

~~~

Matt, as Vampiro sourly noted, went nude out of pure physical comfort. 

"I have seen you naked more times this week that I thought I wanted to, and at some point I _really_ wanted to." 

Matt shrugged in the kitchen. He was making an avocado BLT with no B. Most meats displeased him now, again to Vampiro's loud displeasure. 

"My house, man, my rules. You brought the ghosts back in and I ain't mad at ya." 

Vampiro slurped his black coffee. "I can't help what follows me." 

"Neither can I."

"Put some pants on, Matt."

"No." 

"You tryna seduce me, Mr. Striker?"

"Nope."

Matt took his lunch upstairs. He fished through his iPod for some Pink Floyd and blasted the loudest, most obnoxious live version of "Have A Cigar" he possessed.

He wasn't sure why he didn't just tell Vampiro the truth. Most of the man he knew was gone in there, he accepted that, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't trust him still. He scratched at a small scar on his arm and stared out his bedroom window. The tiny jeweled hummingbirds outside sipped away at the feeder outside, shaped like an exaggerated dandelion. 

Matt felt his chest contract, his arms expand, his body shrink. His mouth watered for something sweeter than salted avocado and wheat bread. 

~~~

Later that night, while Vampiro snoozed and drooled away on the couch--he refused the sofa sleeper, bad for his back he claimed--Matt crept back downstairs and out the door into the night. Or rather, he tried until Vampiro's hulking leg in front of the table tripped him.

He can see fine in the dark, not sure why he didn't catch that until it was too late.

"Night joggin', cupcake?" 

"Ow..." 

Matt sat up from the heap he had crumpled in. He was hot, and sweating and grimy. Vampiro thumbed away some residue off his skin, revealing a clean streak of pinkish skin.

"Do you not believe in showers?"

"I'm always like this."

"I know, I'm tryna find out why. That's not normal."

"I know. I know I'm not." Matt blinked away some sweat falling into his eyes. "I'm _nahual_."

There was a long stretch of silence between them, before Vampiro said slowly, "You...sure?"

"How could I not be?"

"You could just be one of those night freaks." 

"No, really. I looked it up. I self-diagnosed."

"This is not one of those things where you just...like, turn into a werewolf every now and then. It's a complex spiritual system, _gringo_."

"I know. Seriously, I ate a deer my first night changing." 

Vampiro rubbed a hand against his forehead. "Okay, okay. Let's say you're a _nahual_. Where are you going right now?"

"I dunno, man, I just like to roam at night. Nekkid." 

"Okay, I'll put a leash on you and we won't be the kinkiest couple in the city. But how long has this been going on?" 

Matt sat in thought. "Hmm...bout a year, I suppose." 

"You been any strange places besides the Temple? Any old ladies throwing hexes at you?"

"What you getting at?"

"I have a slight feeling you might be hexed, not...a shape shifter."

Matt was oddly hurt. "You don't think I'm _nahual_?"

"I ain't saying it's not possible, but I ain't saying it's possible either. Maybe you just like deer and you've suppressed it too long, I don't know. But I'm not letting you go out tonight and that's final." 

Matt whined and pawed at the ground angrily, but Vampiro successfully kept him in the house, on the couch watching TV re-runs for the whole night. In the morning he would ask around town for a little advice to cure his buddy, because really only one of them needed to be fucked up and cursed at a time, and he'd rather it be him.


End file.
